Mega Man: New Legacy
by SallyX
Summary: Mega Man has been destroyed, and it's up to a boy named Neo to save the past from Dr. Wily. But suddenly Neo Mega Man's mission is interupted when he is transported to the future. Can he help Mega Man X? Can he get back to the past?(Chapter 3 now up!)
1. Neo Mega Man Arrives

Mega Man: New Legacy

By SallyX

_Two generations of heroes_

_Two generations of villains_

_Two different adventures_

_Two new heroes for two generations_

            It is the past, era of the hero Mega Man and the evil villain Dr. Wily. In a tragic battle with forces he could not handle, Mega Man was destroyed for good. The world is now full of turmoil and destruction. Wily's forces are taking control of the world, and the overthrow of Wily lies in little Neo's hands. Neo was just an ordinary child, well maybe not totally ordinary. He did have incredible strength, and wasn't a person to underestimate. He has been selected to be the next hero, and stop Dr. Wily. The only answers lie in the future…

            21XX, the future and era of the heroes Mega Man X and Zero, also the era of virus known as Sigma. In a battle with Sigma, Mega Man X was injured greatly, and needed to be replaced with a new computer chip. What does this mean? It means X will no longer be the same, he will think differently. Then Dr. Cain conjures a brilliant idea, and begins work. When X is finished, he has new armor, new armor that no other reploid is armed with. New armor and a new 'brain', it looks like it's no longer Mega Man X anymore. No, it's now Mega Man Z. 

In a bizarre twist of fate, Neo Mega Man is transported to future during a mission. The two explain what each one's purpose is, and help each other out. Neo Mega Man is transported back to the past again. Will he go to the future again? Only time will tell his fate, and what about Mega Man Z? Discover the answers to all these questions and more in… Mega Man Adventure!

**Prologue: Neo Mega Man Is Here**

The sunlight seeped through the windows, and opened up little Neo's eyes. He sat up in bed, and was startled that he didn't smell bacon. It was Saturday, his mom always made bacon on Saturday! After getting out of bed, and pulling his clothes on, Neo went downstairs.

            Expecting to find his mother down there, Neo found nothing. Not even a note of where they had gone. Neo walked outside onto the porch, to see if they were outside. Peering across the lawn which sparkled with the bright sun upon the morning dew, he saw no one. Well there was Fluff, Fluff was the family dog.

            Neo began walking out toward Fluff to pet him for comfort, and reached the bottom step of the porch when a strange man came and grabbed Fluff, running away with Neo's pet. "Hey!" Neo yelled at the guy, "Get back here!"

            Neo began running after the man, who was running relatively fast. Fluff was barking wildly while squirming in the man's arms. Neo yelled at the man while running, "Give back my dog you thief!" Neo fought the continuing urge to stop, for he was running out of breath. Must continue for Fluff, he thought, don't stop!

            A huge billboard loomed ahead in the chase, casting a great shadow over Neo and the thief. Taking a moment to read while running, Neo read the sign. It read: 'Welcome to Kinkota City!'. Neo had heard of the city before, but his parents had forbid him to enter it. Well my parents have disappeared, Neo thought, and I'm trying to save Fluff. Neo followed the stranger under a hole in a fence, and was inside the city. He had disobeyed his parents, but was following his destiny, although he didn't know it.

            The man stopped in front of large building, and then disappeared into thin air. Neo stopped at the building entrance, and walked up to the door. The doors flew open, catching Neo with a sudden jolt of fear. Figuring the stranger was inside the building, Neo walked inside only to find himself in a large hallway. A door was located at the end of the hallway.

            Running down the long hallway towards the door, Neo was hoping he could find the dog thief. Again, the doors opened immediately like the last one, and Neo entered. He emerged into a large room with tons of equipment inside it. It reminded Neo of something from a science fiction movie.

            "Halt Neo!" A voice echoed throughout the large room, the voice sounded like it had escaped from the lips of an elderly man. Neo searched around the room, but saw no one. Then from out of the shadows of a corner, an elderly man with a fluffy white beard appeared. "Hello Neo."

            "How do you know my name?" Neo asked the man.

            "Neo, Neo," the man began, "All things will be explained, just give me time. First off, my name is Dr. Light. You did not stumble upon this place by accident, but by fate. You see, you were destined to become the next Mega Man."

            "Mega Man?" Neo was puzzled about what this Dr. Light guy was talking about.

            "Like I said young Neo, give me time to explain." He cleared his throat before beginning again. "Mega Man was the greatest hero that was ever built. I built him myself actually, and he was supposed to keep order and peace in the world. But that damn blasted Dr. Wily is always trying to conquer the world with his sinister ways. While in a battle with a foe Mega Man was designed to face, he was destroyed. Now comes you, you are strong."

            "Dr. Light, I know I'm strong, but what do I have to do with this Mega guy?" Neo questioned curiously.

            "Well, you will become the next Mega Man you see. It is your destiny to save the world from Wily's clutches. Trust me; I have a strange power to see into the future, which I received in a lab accident. I knew Mega Man was going to die, and I knew I would meet you on this day. Now I will give you the suit to become Neo Mega Man!"

            "Well," Neo began, "I don't know. I'm just a kid."

            "It is your destiny." Dr. Light instructed him.

            "Just one question first, have you seen a strange man with a brown dog? Some man stole my dog, and came here." Neo asked.

            "Come Arco!" Dr. Light yelled. A robot with red and yellow armor stepped into the room, with Fluffy in his arms. "We disguised Arco, and he stole your dog to bring you here. Now here's your dog, and all you have to do is press that red button to become Neo Mega Man."

            Neo petted Fluff for a moment, and then whispered. "Here goes nothing." And he pressed the red button, instantly flashes appeared around him. Although he couldn't feel it, armor was being placed on his body. Soon the flashes died down, and Neo could feel the armor. But he was no longer Neo, he was Neo Mega Man!  


	2. Questions, Answers and Training

Mega Man: New Legacy

By SallyX

CHAPTER ONE: QUESTIONS, ANSWERS AND TRAINING 

"Well, you are now Neo Mega Man, but you are not ready for battle just yet." Dr. Light confirmed Neo. Neo looked at him, and then began to speak.

            "Do you know of my parents whereabouts?" Neo Mega Man asked, for he wanted to know where they had gone. 

            "Well, I'm very sorry to tell you that they are dead. Dr. Wily sent out drones that were designed to go on killing sprees, and your parents were unfortunate victims. To save you from total breakdown, I sent Arco to take the bodies from your home before you awoke. He buried them in the graveyard, where you can now visit them when you have time. I'm very sorry." Dr. Light stared at the ground.

            Neo grew saddened inside, but at the same time enraged. "I will destroy that Dr. Wily!" Neo screamed in rage. "Let me at him! Let me at him!"

            Dr. Light grabbed Neo Mega Man by the shoulders to calm him down. "You must not act like that! Keep your cool, although for some odd reason I cannot see the future of your mission, I feel you can and will destroy Dr. Wily. Not just in jail, but you'll kill him for once and for all. You are quite strong Neo, and you have many powers. Trust me, you just need some training first."

            "Yeah, I guess you're right," said Neo, "Well, let's get to the training."

            "Arco!" Dr. Light yelled. "Bring young Neo to the training room!" Arco, the red and yellow armored robot came bursting into the room once again, and stood next to Neo.

            "Come right this way Neo." Arco said, and the two began walking away towards the training center. "I hope we will become friends while you are here."

            Neo looked up at Arco. "I think we will become friends, maybe we will fight Wily together!" They reached the training room door, and it opened up. They walked in, and Arco began explaining instructions.

            "Alright Neo, you just walk into that room, and I have to go to the control room. Don't worry; you will not die in the training room. Knowing your strength you will probably destroy the training robot.

            "Alright," said Neo, "I'm ready, here we go." He stepped into the battle room, and almost instantly a big foe appeared. It resembled a dog almost, and its armor was a shiny metallic blue. "Time to battle big boy."

            Neo dashed forward, and let out many charged blasts toward the enemy. The enemy winced in pain, but quickly recovered. It spit out a huge flame, which just barely hit Neo. Neo was quite surprised by that attack! "So he's a fire enemy eh?"

            Neo ran ahead, and slid under its legs. It was quite confused, as it didn't know of Neo Mega Man's location. Pain soon erupted throughout the dog robot however, as Neo let out a huge charged blast right at it's under belly.

            Breathing heavily, Neo ran out from under the dog, and almost by chance, the dog lifted it's head down while in pain. Neo pounced on top of its head, and began blasting the hell out of it. The dog continued to scream in pain once more, while spitting flames on everything except it's enemy. With one last howl, the training beast fell onto the floor, and Neo jumped off of it. 

            "Well done Neo!" Arco explained, as he walked into the battle room clapping. "I think you're definitely ready for regular missions now. We will just have to talk to Dr. Light about it."

            "Alright," Neo said, "I just need a small break, and I'm going to head over there." Neo pointed towards the line of small cots. Arco nodded, and left the room.

            Neo Mega Man laid down on one of the small cots, and closed his eyes. Suddenly a strange surge of power ran through his body. His eyes opened, but all he could see were white flashes. Something strange was happening.

            When the white flashes disappeared, Neo Mega Man was on a rocky ground. He looked up and was surprised at what he saw. There right in front of him, in the middle of a battle was a robot. Not just any robot, this robot looked exactly like Neo. He had an arm buster just like Neo. What's going on? Neo wondered. He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to find out.    


	3. The Two Heroes Meet

CHAPTER TWO: THE TWO HEROES MEET

By SallyX

            Neo, who did not want to be seen, quickly edged his way to a nearby bush to hide from the raging battle that was going on. Meanwhile, the robot that looked a lot like Neo was battling a foe that resembled a frog. 

            "Take that you bastard!" The Neo mimic screamed, as a huge blast of plasma shot out of his arm cannon. The enemy, leaped backwards over the blast, and then let his long tongue out. It swiped the side of the hero's arm, and he fell on the ground, writhing in pain.

            "You will never win X!" The frog robot insisted, and hopped away, leaving X to wriggle in pain from the tongue attack. Neo got up from his hiding place, and ran over to the pain infested hero. X, was what the frog had said, that must be his name, thought Neo. X's body tremble greatly, and his eyes were closed. Neo didn't know what to do.

            "X?" He finally managed to ask, afraid of what the hero's response might be. X's eyes opened a small crack to look up at the owner of the voice that called his name. He face immediately filled with confusion. 

            "Who are you?" He managed to ask. His eyes closed once again, and a low groaning moan escaped his lips. Neo looked up at the sky for a moment, then back at X.

            "My name is Neo, I don't know how I arrived here, but I am here now. I was training in Dr. Light's laboratory and…" Neo's response was interrupted when X sat up and stared at Neo.

            "Light is dead, how do you know about him?" X no longer seemed to be in pain, but very curious as to how Neo knew of Dr. Light. Neo became a bit intimidated by X's sudden interest and recovery, but continued with his response. 

            "What year is it?" Neo asked. X just continued to stare straight at him.

            "The year is 21XX, why do you ask?" X questioned. Neo stared blankly at him.

            "There is no such year! How can this be?" Neo seemed to be losing his mind, and was quite confused as to what exactly was going on. X screamed aloud in pain again, and his head dropped, letting out a loud thud on the rocky surface. 

            "How do you know of Light? X repeated himself. Neo looked at him with confused eyes, and then responded. 

            "I met him in his laboratory, and he made me the next Mega Man. I was training for a mission, when strange white lights appeared everywhere, and now I'm here. Who exactly are you however, and why do you look so much like me?" X's eyes looked bizarre; they were transfixed on the sky. He began to talk.

            "So you're Mega Man eh? I have heard of you, but I have never met you. Well, to tell you the truth, I am your successor, and my name is Mega Man X. Dr. Light also created me, before he died. He died in an earthquake, but his creation lived, that creation is me. My new commander is Dr. Cain, and he has set up an organization known as the Maverick Hunters. I'm sure you are not familiar with the term Maverick, but that frog robot you saw was a Maverick.

            "His name is Plasma Frog, and there's plenty more Mavericks where he came from. I have been fighting Mavericks for most of my being. My mission is to destroy a virus known as Sigma, but he always seems to come back. Right now we are at war with the Mavericks, and this is the seventh uprising! I don't know how much more violence I can take! I'm so damn sick of all this fighting and destruction. Why can't humans and reploids just get along? 

            "Anyways, Zero and I, Zero is my partner in fighting, are currently fighting off these Mavericks trying to get to the bottom of all this. I am not sure if Sigma is behind this, but I am determined to find out. That bastard Sigma, oh how much better I will feel when he is dead! So, does that answer you question?"

            Neo nodded, and then looked at the sky. A helicopter was coming their way. X looked up at Neo. "How did you become Mega Man?" The wind picked up due to the copter, and Neo began to speak louder.

            "Well, Dr. Light said it was my destiny. Mega Man was destroyed in a battle, and I stumbled upon the building chasing a thief. The thief turned out to be one of Dr. Light's helpers, and Dr. Light explained everything to me. That's pretty much how I became Neo Mega Man."

            "Neo Mega Man huh? They even changed the name. Well that tells a bit about yourself, but how did you get to this place?" The chopper flew over the heroes, and the sand whirled high above it's home surface, creating a hellfire of dust. Neo covered his face with his hands to shield from the dust. 

            "That's the thing I'm not sure about. I really want to figure it out because I need to get back to the past to destroy Dr. Wily." Neo responded, seriously pondering is present location. Why had he been transported here?

            "So, Neo Mega Man what's the past like?" X asked, curious. Neo was about to answer when X screamed. He grabbed at his chest, and screamed again. Neo didn't know what to do, and just stood there watching his new friend cry aloud. Before his body stopped moving, X did scream out one last sentence. "NEO GET CAIN!"


	4. The Body of X, and the Mind of Z

CHAPTER THREE: THE BODY OF X, THE MIND OF Z

By SallyX

            Neo was dumbfounded; he didn't know what to do. His new friend X was squirming on the ground in pain, but then Neo had a thought in his mind. What did X say? He thought, it was something about getting Cain. He thought a little more, and then it struck him. Dr. Cain! That doctor he was speaking of! But how would I reach him? Neo pondered.

            Neo had one idea, and ran up to X. "X!? X!?" He screamed. "How can I reach Cain?" He was trying to get the answer from the pain stricken reploid. X's pain seemed to cease for a moment, and he turned to look at Neo.

            "Just…press…that…button…there." He muttered, and then the pain and cries returned. Neo pushed the button on X's wrist band, and instantly a voice streamed though. It was Dr. Cain!

            "Hello? Who is this? X?" Dr. Cain greeted. Neo spoke to Cain.

            "Hello, Dr. Cain? This is Neo. You don't know who I am, but I am here with Mega Man X, and he is in great pain! He was attacked by a robot named…he was named…Plasma Frog! That was his name…Plasma Frog! Please Dr. Cain, come immediately, X needs your help!"

            Cain nodded, and then asked one final question. "Where are you?" Neo looked at his surroundings.

            "I'm not sure what it's called, but it seems to be a hill from which you can see the whole city." Cain knew where they were.

            "We will be there as soon as we can." With that, Cain pressed a button, and the voice faded until it was gone. Neo stayed near Mega Man X until the wind picked up, and he saw another chopper in they sky. Neo knew this one was from the Maverick Hunters however, and he picked up X in his arms. Running toward the helicopter, and then loading him on when it landed. Neo sat in the front seat with Dr. Cain. 

            "You must be Neo." Cain greeted, sticking out his hand, and Neo shaking it. "Thank you for informing me of X's condition, but I have one question. Who exactly are you? Tell me a bit about yourself."

            "Well," Neo began, "I'm actually from the past, and Mega Man was destroyed. I stumbled upon Dr. Light's laboratory, and he said it was my destiny to become the next Mega Man. Now I am known as Neo Mega Man, and I was supposed to stop Dr. Wily when I was mysteriously transported here."

            Cain's face lit up with astonishment. "You know Dr. Light!?"

            "Why yes, why is that bad?" Neo wondered. He wasn't even sure himself if Dr. Light was trustworthy.

            "Of course that is not a bad thing! In fact it is amazing!" Cain exclaimed, pulling the lever to hoist the copter off of the ground. "Mega Man X was actually one of Dr. Light's creations before he died. I found X in Light's laboratory ruins, and reprogrammed him. I then created nine other robots for X to interact with. All of them turned Maverick; they were Chill Penguin, Launch Octopus, Spark Mandrill, Boomer Kuwanger, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Sting Chameleon and Armored Armadillo. They were lead by Sigma, and brought forth the first Maverick uprising. There are some Mavericks about the city as we speak, but I cannot say as of now if it is another one of Sigma's Maverick uprisings or not. I guess time will tell, won't it?" Cain grinned.

            "There," Cain pointed, "there is the Maverick Hunter Headquarters, which is our destination. We will fix X right up, and he will be in a new mission tomorrow. You can stay with us until you find your way home if you like Neo."

            Neo smiled. "I would love to stay with you and Mega Man X. It will be interesting to learn from my successor." The helicopter landed on the roof of the building, and a white reploid who must have been hiding in the back since Neo had not seen him, carried X out. Neo looked up at him, and he smiled. 

            "Names Live Savor, what's yours?" He grinned, while walking and holding X's body. Neo continued to look at him while he answered.

            "My name is Neo, nice to meet you Live Savor." They entered the building through two large see-through glass doors.

            "I am the medic around here. I make sure all the reploids are working correctly, and there are no viruses, jobs like that. What brings you here?" Live Savor asked Neo.

            "Well," Neo began, "it's kind of a long story, but let's just say I am what Mega Man X is, only in the past. I was transported here somehow." Live Savor nodded.

            "I see." He said, "Well it was lovely chatting with you, but I must bring X to the operating room. I shall have to talk to you later sometime. Goodbye Neo."

            "Bye Life Savor." Neo waved as the doors shut to the operating room. A hand rested on Neo's shoulders, and Neo swirled around to see who it was. It turned out to be Dr. Cain. "Oh, it's just you Dr. Cain. You scared me!"

            "Quite sorry Neo, it wasn't the intention at all. Let me introduce you to some of the Maverick Hunters here, alright?" Neo nodded, and they began walking. A door opened up to their right, and a red armored female robot emerged. "This is Alia; she is our mission director. She guides X and others in their missions, and make sure everything runs smoothly." 

            Alia stuck out her hand to shake Neo's. "Who is this?" Alia asked.

            "My name is Neo, pleasure to meet you…Alia." Neo was a bit nervous, as a strange feeling had washed over him. A nervous sensation spread throughout his body when Alia shook his hand, and he didn't know what it was. 

            "Alright, we must be going. Have a good afternoon Alia." Cain instructed.

            "Bye Alia." Neo waved. Alia looked back and waved to Neo, smiling. Neo felt very funny inside, as he had never felt before. What was it? Was it a virus? He wasn't sure, but next thing he knew they were facing a black armored reploid. 

            "This is Signas. He also helps out with the missions, but he doesn't direct them like Alia." Signas lowered his hand to shake Neo's. He had a very cheerful voice.

            "How ya doin?" Signas greeted. Neo smiled at him, and then told Signas his name.

            "Hello Signas, my name is Neo." Signas stopped shaking Neo's hand, and stood up straight again, as Signas was relatively tall. Signas then turned to Cain.

            "What's my next assignment Cain? I finished the Maverick classifications on the four that are known. Would you like to see them?" Cain's face lit up.

            "Of course I would, that sounds great! Come along Neo!" Cain exclaimed, and he followed Signas to the information room, with Neo following closely behind. Signas went up to a huge computer and tapped a few keys. The whole wall in front of them was made of huge screens, and a picture of a frog appeared.

            "The first Maverick is known as Plasma Frog. X has already encountered him. He once lived underground all alone by himself. Something has turned him Maverick, and now he is very dangerous. He is able to use his tongue to poison his enemies." Signas pressed another button.

            "The second Maverick is Cold Steg. He is of an ancient breed of Reploid, which they stopped designing awhile ago. He is a Stegosaurus, and his specialty as you guessed is ice powers. He is a very angry Reploid, so X should definitely be careful when fighting him." Click, another slide popped up.

            "This Maverick is known as Shining Griffon. He was sworn to protect Sigma's airbase, but now Sigma is nowhere to be found. He still guards the airbase in hopes of his master returning. He is very loyal to Sigma, and will stop at nothing to destroy anyone that intrudes into the airbase." The last key is pressed, as the last and final slide pops up.

            "Wave Vinemonster is the final known Maverick. He once worked with Sigma, and resided with his brother Reploid Axel the Red. When he heard news that Axel was destroyed, he fled to the jungle in fear of being destroyed. He has stayed there ever since. He is considered very dangerous however."

            Signas turned back around to face Cain. "So there you go, there's the known Mavericks. There is rumor that there are still four unknown Mavericks wandering about."

            "Very well done Signas, you did a good job! You know what? You go take a break! Go down to the café and get something to eat or something. You deserve it." Signas smiled.

            "Thanks a lot Cain." And with that Signas walked out of the room. As soon as Signas walked out, Live Savor walked in. 

            "Cain! I have some news for you!" Live Savor could barely breathe; it seems he had been running to tell Cain the news. "We have fixed X, but some things have changed. First off, his brain is not the same. We had to change it. It is still the same body of X, but his brain is completely different. When you speak to him and get to know him, he will have different thoughts. The other change is his armor. It has been completely redesigned to armor no other Reploid has ever been armed with. Cain, he is no longer X. He is more advanced than X, and he himself has given himself a new name."

            Cain's eyebrows lifted in astonishment. "What would that be?"

            Live Savor gave Cain the name. "He wants to be known as Mega Man Z." 


End file.
